


The Good Timeline

by Mags_Duranb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags_Duranb/pseuds/Mags_Duranb
Summary: Valhalla can wait.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the savior of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew it an hour later after watching the movie. And I tweaked it bit by bit during all these months. A comic in three pages. Next one, tomorrow ;)


End file.
